Shadowhunters (OS)
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Quelques petits OS qui ne sont pas assez développés pour faire une histoire complète, mais qui me trottent dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà :p En espérant que vous allez aimer!


**Helloooooo!**

 **Nouvelle petite série d'OS sur Shadowhunters, afin qu'on puisse tous pleurer ensemble suite à la suppression de la série...**

 **J'avais quelques idées d'histoires OS, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de commencer cette petite série. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle sera régulière, ou non (plus non haha), mais on va balancer ici quelques idées :p**

 **Les OS peuvent se baser sur des situations de la série, des livres, ou même juste avec les personnages mais dans un monde totalement différent. J'essayerai de faire un petit résumé avant chaque OS, histoire que si l'idée ne vous tente pas plus que ça, vous puissiez passer à la suivante :) (Même si je vous conseille de ne pas vous arrêtez à mes mauvais résumés haha).**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si vous retrouvez des idées d'OS déjà réalisés, je ne les connais pas tous, et parfois il m'arrive de m'embrouiller et ne plus savoir si une histoire sort de mon esprit, ou si c'est quelque chose que j'ai lu avant. Dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez lire un même scénario avec différentes formes d'écriture ;) *essaye de se rattraper comme elle peut***

 **Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un deuxième correcteur ^^**

 **( Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, mp. On peut aussi parler d'idées d'OS, etc...).**

 **Breeeeef, il est temps de se lancer, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :p**

* * *

 _Première histoire : Ne saviez-vous pas que les chasseurs d'ombre avaient eux aussi le droit à quelques vacances? Toutefois, personne ne dit que ces vacances sont de tout repos..._

 _Alec/Magnus/Jace/Isabelle/Clary/Simon/personnages n'existants pas, ainsi que quelques personnages figurants tirés de Shadowhunters (cf Raj, on t'aime)._

* * *

C'était enfin le mois d'Août. Ce dernier représentait le seul mois de vacances qu'avaient une vingtaine de chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut de New-York. Tous avaient un mois de vacances assignés, mais ce n'était jamais le même, afin qu'il y ait toujours des personnes actives en cas de problème. Izzy, Jace, Alec et Clara s'étaient arrangés pour obtenir leur pause ensembles, afin qu'ils puissent partir en groupe. Magnus et Simon s'étaient volontiers joint à eux. Quelques shadowhunters avaient aussi suivi, étant donné que le petit groupe se rendait dans un endroit connu du monde surnaturel. La destination choisie était une île assez fréquentée, connue pour ses soirées et son paysage idyllique. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'espèces, tout comme de simples humains. Cette destination n'avait bien sûre pas fait l'unanimité, Alec râlant étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas faire la fête. Cependant il avait été tiré par Magnus, Jace et Izzy qui ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix.

\- On aurait tout de même pu aller dans un endroit sans _mundanes_ , râla l'aine des Lightwood.

\- Arrêtes de râler Alec, tu vas voir, c'est génial ici!

\- De ton point de vue Jace...

Magnus s'approcha de son compagnon et vint poser son bras dans le creux des reins de ce dernier.

\- Voyons Alexander, toutes les vacances avec moi sont géniales...

Alec frissonna sous le contact tout en coulant un regard doux vers Magnus. Il marquait, encore une fois, un point. Cependant il continua à râler jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe finisse par trouver la maison qu'ils avaient loué. C'était une magnifique baraque qui appartenait aux chasseurs d'ombres depuis plusieurs années. Quoi? Y'a bien quelques avantages à faire ce job...

Tous posèrent leurs affaires, ne prenant même pas le temps de choisir leur chambre. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose: pouvoir rejoindre le lac principal de l'île pour se baigner. La plupart des touristes allaient sur les bords, pour la plage. Mais eux, avaient découvert ce petit lieu de paradis ou seuls quelques groupes de connaisseurs allaient. Le lac était parfaitement propre, voire même translucide, et l'eau fraîche était plus qu'agréable.

Ils se changèrent donc rapidement et rejoignirent rapidement le lac. Magnus s'allongea dans l'herbe pour bronzer, tandis que Jace et Alec plongeaient déjà gracieusement dans l'eau. Izzy et Clary, elles, trempaient d'abord leurs jambes. Simon, lui, se baladait. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Magnus. Raj et quatre autres chasseurs étaient aussi là, se baladant ou se baignant. Autour d'eux se trouvaient deux groupes d'humains à première vue. Un était composé uniquement de filles d'une vingtaine d'années, l'autre un mix entre filles et garçons, dans la même tranche d'âge.

Simon les écoutait discuter entre eux, rapportant leurs paroles à Magnus qui ne se gênait pas d'en rire. Il agita finalement sa main pour pouvoir lui aussi entendre les conversations. Son attention se concentra d'abord sur le groupe de filles.

\- La soirée tient toujours ce soir?

\- Toujours!

Une rousse baladait ses yeux sur les personnes dans le lac, faisant mine de baver.

\- Putain cette année, y'a de ces mecs...

\- Déjà en train de baver, Lisa?

\- Non mais regarde moi ce blond... Il est beau! Un vrai mannequin!

\- Tu parles, ce n'est pas le seul... Matte moi ce brun!

\- Oh oui! Ses yeux sont magnifiques!

\- Arrêtes de regarder ses yeux voyons, il a un de ses culs! Je rêve de voir son short tomber...

\- Et leurs abdos... Bordel, on doit leur proposer de venir à la soirée de ce soir.

\- Sans blague! Ce n'est même pas une option, répondit une rousse en se levant, vite suivie par deux autres filles.

Simon coula un regard vers le sorcier à ses côtés qui, loin d'être énervé, semblait surtout amusé par la situation.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire? s'enquit Simon en haussant un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Oh que si, dit-il dans un petit rire en rejoignant rapidement son copain.

Magnus était jaloux, c'était un fait. Mais un de ses fantasmes inavoués était de voir son copain se faire draguer par des minettes qui ne l'auront jamais. Il voulait voir le désir qui brûlait dans les yeux des femmes lorsqu'elle apercevait son homme. Le sien. Par ailleurs, il voulait aussi qu'Alec se sente désirer, pour qu'enfin il cesse de se demander ce qu'il y avait de bien chez lui.

Magnus arriva plus rapidement que le groupe de fille, et vint plonger aux côtés des deux parabatais. Il glissa aux côtés de Jace pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Si les jeunes filles qui arrivent te demandent, Alexander est célibataire.

Jace fronça un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'étouffer un petit rire avant de noyer son frère de coeur. Ce dernier se débattit rapidement, envoyant bouler le blond dans l'eau sans grande difficulté. C'est à ce moment précis que les trois filles se décidèrent à l'aborder.

\- Salut beau brun, vint dire la rousse en souriant, ne sa cachant pas de détailler le corps du Lightwood.

\- On fait une fête ce soir, et on voulait savoir si ça vous tentez de venir, vint dire son ami en posant son regard sur Jace qui sortait de l'eau.

Le blond afficha un sourire charmeur, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Lui était célibataire, étant donné que Clary et lui avaient décidé de stopper leur histoire, trop compliquée. Il avait donc le droit de s'amuser. Et il en avait bien envie...

\- Une fête? On ne dit jamais non à une fête, renchérit Jace en posant ses yeux sur Magnus, afin que ce dernier l'aide à convaincre son copain.

\- Il serait temps d'enfin s'amuser un peu! confirma l'asiatique dans un petit sourire qui fit craquer les filles restées plus loin.

\- Mais...commença Alec, ne comprenant pas à quoi ses amis jouaient.

\- Oh allez Alec, on peut s'amuser un peu! rigola sa soeur, qui était déjà en pleine discussion avec deux des garçons de l'autre groupe.

\- Vous verrez, ça va être le feu! La moitié de l'île sera là! Et vous pouvez tous venir, insista la rousse avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Cet argument ne fit que dégoûter un peu plus le brun qui allait rappliqué, mais qui fut coupé par Magnus.

\- Nous viendrons, c'est promis. Alec devrait sortir un peu plus, s'il veut se trouver quelqu'un, répliqua le sorcier en souriant à son compagnon.

Ce dernier le regarda avec interrogation. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

\- Oh? Vous êtes célibataires? vint demander une des jeunes filles en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air charmeur.

\- Tout à fait! Il serait temps d'avancer un peu, n'est ce pas Alec?

\- Je...?

\- À ce soir dans ce cas, coupa la rousse en souriant.

Une fois les deux groupes partis, Alec se retourna vers Magnus.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?

\- Oh voyons Alec, ça ne te plaît pas de t'amuser un peu?

\- Pas pour aller draguer, non, répliqua le brun froidement.

\- Tu verras, devenir célibataire pour une soirée, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Comme ça tu pourras voir qu'il n'y a pas mieux que moi.

Le brun fusilla le sorcier du regard, sortant de l'eau de mauvaise humeur, pour rejoindre leur maison. Il fut vite suivi par Raj, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui coller aux basques.

\- Je crois que tu viens de vexer mon frère, rigola Jace.

\- Il va s'en remettre, répliqua le sorcier en haussant les épaules avant de replonger dans l'eau fraîche.

Après quelques heures, le petit groupe se décida à rentrer afin de se préparer pour la soirée. Magnus remonta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, torse nu, en pleine lecture d'un dossier.

\- Tu travailles pendant les vacances?

\- Ça fait passer le temps, répliqua le plus jeune froidement.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Alec, balayant le dossier d'une main, et ignorant ses protestations. Il vint l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas plus plaisant que de voir quelqu'un te draguer? vint murmurer le sorcier d'une voix douce.

\- Sérieusement? C'est pour ça que tu éprouves le besoin de dire que je suis célibataire à un groupe d'adolescente?

\- Oh Alexander, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es craquant quand quelqu'un te drague, rigola Magnus en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Alec finit par laisser glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, en soupirant de plaisir.

\- Si tu veux être jaloux, tu as Raj...

\- Raj est un abrutis.

\- Hum...

\- Allez viens... Une petite soirée ne fait pas de mal. Fais le pour moi. Et puis, de toute façon, mes yeux resteront posés sur toi...

\- C'est ça... On en reparlera quand un mec viendra t'embrasser.

\- Mes lèvres te sont destinées, à toi et toi seul mon amour...

\- Et c'est réciproque...

\- De simples mots n'entacheront jamais rien à notre relation... Et j'aime voir le désir dans les yeux des personnes qui ne pourront jamais t'avoir.

\- Hum...

\- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais, termina le sorcier en venant poser ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon, avant de sourire.

Magnus se releva alors et tendit un jean noir moulant et une chemise bleu nuit à Alec en souriant.

\- Elle fait ressortir tes yeux...

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, sans cacher un petit sourire, et alla s'habiller. Alors qu'il venait de boutonner sa chemise, Magnus passa et retira quelques attaches.

\- Détends toi Alec... murmura-t-il en riant.

Le brun le laissa faire, même si cela le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres, tous apprêtés.

Magnus avait opté pour une tenue très voyante, rouge et or, tandis que Jace était vêtu de gris et blanc. Clary avait une belle robe rose clair, et Izzy était vêtue d'une jupe et d'un haut moulant rouge sang. Raj avait suivi lui aussi, vêtu de noir.

\- Allons-y! dit alors Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, adoptant un air charmeur.

Le petit groupe arriva rapidement à l'endroit où la soirée devait se tenir. C'était une magnifique baraque avec une piscine sublime et des lumières partout. La musique était déjà à fond et l'alcool semblait couler à flots. Le groupe fut vite accueilli par la rousse rencontrée plus tôt et ses amies. Elles étaient toutes dans des robes moulantes et sur hauts talents.

Un vrai appel pour coucher... pensa Alec, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ils furent vite poussé dans la maison, où plus de 300 personnes dansaient déjà. Magnus fut vite accosté par un groupe de personnes, tout comme les autres. La rousse de tout à l'heure et quelques nouvelles filles vinrent s'approcher d'Alec.

\- Alors, content d'être là?

\- Hum... Oui, c'est sympa... marmonna Alec en faisant mine de sourire.

La rousse, bien plus entreprenante que ses autres copines vint poser ses mains autour du cou de l'ainé des Lightwood, qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Ça ne vas pas Alexander?

Alexander? Depuis quand elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça elle?

\- Hum, je préfère Alec...

\- Pas de soucis Alec, dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui. Vous êtes là pour combien de temps, toi et tes amis?

\- Un mois...répondit le garçon, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Oh allez, détends toi un peu... murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un signe à une de ses amies qui vint lui tendre un petit comprimé blanc. Le brun fronça les sourcils. C'est quoi ce bordel? La jeune fille mit le comprimé sur sa langue et l'avala avant d'en prendre un deuxième et le poser sur sa langue. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Alec de se reculer qu'elle l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche, lui faisant avaler la drogue. Alec se recula, un peu brusquement, troublé, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle venait de lui donner, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il soupira en voyant que ses amis semblaient déjà tous occupés à s'amuser. Il joua donc de ses coudes pour se dégager de la foule et sortir prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, le brun prit quelques secondes pour respirer, les effets de la drogue se ressentant déjà. Il voyait trouble et ne marchait plus droit, comme s'il était bourré.

Alors qu'il se sentait tituber, un bras vint le retenir. Alec coula un regard vers son sauveur, qui n'était autre que Raj.

\- Hey Alec, ça va...?

\- Je...Je ne me sens pas très bien...

\- Viens, je vais t'aider à rentrer.

\- Où est Magnus? articula le plus jeune, mal à l'aise.

Raj fit mine de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la maison.

\- Il est actuellement en train de rouler une pelle à un mec.

\- Qu...Quoi?

Alec fit mine de se diriger vers la maison, mais Raj l'arrêta rapidement.

\- Hey, tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Aller viens, je te ramène.

Le Lightwood fut finalement obligé de céder, bien trop dans les vapes pour faire quoi que ce soit. Raj le raccompagna donc jusqu'à leur maison. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Magnus. Raj vint l'allonger dans son lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Alec fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Raj... Qu'est ce que?

\- Chuuut, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas voir.

Le chasseur d'ombre commença à embrasser le cou du plus jeune, tout en laissant ses mains se balader le long de ses côtes. Alec frissonna sous le contact, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Raj retira lentement son T-shirt, puis celui du plus jeune. Il contempla quelques temps la peau offerte à ses yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il contemplait Alec. C'était un garçon qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et il trouvait ça vraiment dommage que ce dernier ne couche avec... une horreur comme ce sorcier Bane.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Alexander... Tout va bien se passer...

Cette phrase provoqua comme un électrochoc à Alec qui, jusqu'ici planait sous les effets de la drogue. Une seule personne pouvait l'appeler Alexander et cette personne était Magnus. Sauf que la personne actuellement en train de l'embrasser n'était pas Magnus.

Alors que Raj dessinait avec des coups de langue les tatouages du beau brun, ce dernier se mit à se débattre, d'une manière ridicule et faible, certes, mais à se débattre. Il tenta d'attraper sa stèle, mais Raj l'en empêcha, nouant ses poignets aux barreaux du lit au dessus de sa tête. Alec gigota comme un beau diable, mais Raj ne le laissait pas bouger d'un poil, le maintenant fermement sous lui. Alors qu'il allait repartir à l'assaut de son cou, le téléphone de son prisonnier se mit à sonner. Il l'attrapa, le sortit hors de la poche du jean de ce dernier, et regarda le numéro. Magnus. Et merde. Raj haussa les épaules, après tout Alec pouvait ne pas répondre, non? Il ne fit donc pas attention au téléphone qu'il posa plus loin. Grave erreur. En se tortillant comme il pouvait, Alec réussit à décrocher l'appel. Il tenta de crier à l'aide, mais Raj plaqua une main sur sa bouche, empêchant tout son d'en sortir.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre ou de crier Alec... Ton copain n'est pas là pour t'aider cette fois...

\- Oh ça, j'en douterai si j'étais toi, répliqua une voix grave provenant de derrière eux.

Raj se retourna vivement pour faire face au sorcier dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Écarte toi de lui tout de suite, cracha Magnus, hors de lui.

\- Magnus... Tu devrais laisser Alec choisir je suis sûr qu'il a...

\- DÉGAGE.

Alors que les mains du sorcier commençaient à se teinter de bleu, signe qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu avant de commettre un meurtre, Jace arriva, essoufflé. Il avisa la scène, soit un Magnus hors de lui, un Raj à califourchon sur Alec et ce dernier... complètement shooté?

Jace s'avança, devançant Magnus. Il empoigna le subordonné par le col et d'un geste brusque, l'envoya bouler au fond de la pièce, contre un mur. Alors que Magnus s'approchait de lui d'un air menaçant, le blond le ramena à la réalité.

\- Magnus! Alec a besoin de toi!

Le sorcier retrouva rapidement ses yeux humains, se précipitant vers son compagnon qui était toujours attaché à son lit, tentant vainement de se libérer. Il était totalement paniqué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait à cause de la drogue. C'est comme s'il ne voyait que des ombres et des sons autour de lui, sans vraiment savoir qui est qui et qui fait quoi. Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et prit son visage en coupe. Quelques étincelles bleues jaillirent hors de ses mains. Le brun tourna de l'oeil quelques minutes avant de rendre conscience. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une magnifique gueule de bois. L'asiatique s'occupa de défaire ses liens avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Étreinte que le plus jeune ne refusa pas, totalement perdu et tremblant.

Jace et Raj étaient sortis. Magnus en profita pour forcer Alec à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait.

\- Mon amour... Cet enfoiré ne t'approchera plus jamais, je te le promets. Je t'aime.

Alec soupira de soulagement, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son ainé. Ce dernier referma sa prise sur lui, pour le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Je veillerai toujours sur toi, Alexander. Toujours.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le plus jeune s'endormit dans les bras de son compagnon, enfin serein.

* * *

 **Boooon, que dire? Haha.**

 **La fin était un peu compliquée. Je ne voulais pas faire trop long pour vraiment rester sur un OS, du coup j'avoue c'est un peu "rapide", mais bon. Disons que c'est le premier :p**

 ***essaye de se consoler comme elle peut***

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ce soit pour donner votre avis, ou proposer de potentielles idées de OS.**

 **Oh et je veux bien savoir aussi, niveau esthétique et facilité de lecture, si vous préférez les dialogues en "normaux" ou en gras.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
